Monster Remix: Confusing Events
by Sarkura
Summary: I am a chained Monster and he is a powerful Archangel. He shattered my chains. I want to be bound to nothing! I don't want to be a puppet or pleasure toy anymore... let me go Master!
1. Story Order

Monster Remix Order

Childhood

Confusing Events


	2. Chapter 1

Monster Remix

1

I have a name I go by, but it's not appropriate to tell you Diary. Not yet anyway. Maybe you could guess who I am.

I was only 8 when it first happened. The memories so hazy and faded as time passed. I was innocent. I tear up as I think about the monster I had became...

MY HANDS!

They were tainted- not physically, but mentally. Every time I glance they were covered in fresh thick blood dripping off and hitting whatever was below me. I, was drenched in their blood.

He tells me not to worry and that the voice in my head will go away if I want them to.

* * *

><p><p>

Author Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Some chapter will be a 100 word challenge. I don't count the one worded letters like 'I' and 'A'.

What caused this was a song: Meg & Dia – Monster Remix.


	3. Chapter 2

Monster Remix

2

The door to my room opened to reveal a tall blond with striking brown eyes. Light glowed around him. With a smiled he announced that dinner was ready. A twinkle was in his eyes when he caught what I was doing.

"I'm glad." He said.

I blushed and hurriedly shooed him out so that I could hide my Diary in secrecy. He only laughed and waited outside my room.

My 'hiding' place was not really secret in the least.

My room was bare, it only contained a large bed, wardrobe and dark curtains drawn so that I could see in my the white walls in my room.

My room was bare. But that only to be expected since I had only just moved in the night before. The bed was comfy and everything was excessive to make me feel I was not trapped in a small cage.

That's right, I wasn't trapped anymore. I was free.

I giggled at the thought and smoothed out my white blankets and slipped on my fluffy white slippers. He guided me down to the dinning room, before us was a long maple table. Solid chairs with red cushions lined the surrounded the table neatly.

He smiled at the others occupying the table at the other end. We sat away from them, in the far corner, wanting more privacy. I was nervous. His grin made me blush, a flutter in the pit of my stomach.

"This is the dining room, it's where we eat our breakfast, lunch and dinner." I nodded bashfully.

His warm breath tickled my ear and I felt a cold chill run up my spine. My back arched from the strange sensation.

"So, what would you like to for breakfast? Hmm~"

Did- did he just? My eyes found the table interesting and refused to move.

"Wha-whatever-ever y-you wha-want"

He climbed off the table soundlessly all the while chuckling quietly.

"I'll be back soon, stay here okay." A soft demand.

He disappeared into another room. A few minutes passed, it felt like an eternity and he still had not returned. When he eventually came back with a steel tray cart, all the other tall and scary people had gone. Not one spared a glace on me, as if they could smell my fear.

On the cart was a plate of what looked like flat streaming pancakes. A few sources, two silver forks and knifes. I dully noted the faint smell of oranges.

The grin that made me blush was on his face childishly again. He set the plate on the table to the side slightly and set all the sources for the sweet smelling pancakes laid to the other side. Two cups were placed, to the side of me and the other to his right. A clear glass jug filled with orange juice was set near his cup. He set a knife and fork in font of me.

I greeted him with a blank face. He spoke.

"Pick any source you like. They're all labeled."

I nodded hesitatingly. True to his words they were all labeled. Syrup, chocolate, honey, more chocolate and more chocolate- oh! Sour cream and different types of jam. I picked honey and strawberry jam.

He smiled and spread the strawberry jam on to the pancake quickly as if he had done so many times before and poured the dark golden sticky liquid onto the pancake, making sure some of the natural sugar dribbled down the sides of the pancake. He hummed cheerfully and sat down to my left. Then it clicked.

"Good tastes."

He sliced a small portion and stabbed it with his fork. The light sparkled around him. Gah the light! So. Bright! I felt something sticky and wet on my lips. He plodded my mouth with pancake. I ate it. It was sweet. A tingly sensation was in my mouth after I swallowed. I made a face and frowned.

"How was it?" He asked curious.

"Too sweet."

He was deep in thought.

I picked up the knife and fork and cut a piece out. As he had done I stabbed my fork in the pancake and poked his lips with the cooler mixture. A surprised look flashed on his face before he ate the pancake and smiled with a sparkle in his eyes. He lean nearer to me and d-d-did s-some t-thing strange.

His lips were warm and soft against mine. I tried to ask what he was doing. I blushed hard and held my breath. My heart was beating loud in my ears and my stomach was fluttering. His arms pulled me into his chest. He pushed something in my mouth, something sweet and wet- his tongue! He was licking my mouth. Huh- Wha? He was trying to cox me into doing something... I boldly licked his mouth. It tasted like cinnamon.

A little while afterward I pulled away, but he pulled me back and whispered. A little breathless I deeply inhaled his hair. It smelled like sweet fresh fruits; apples and strawberries. I blinked in confusion.

"I feel in love with you."

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Haha...


	4. Chapter 3

Monster Remix

3

He smiled at me and took my hands in his. We went to the door and I looked back at the table.

"Don't worry about it."

With that we made our way to the garden after a dizzy brisk walk turning too many corners. The garden was large and full of life. Suddenly I felt out of place. I didn't belong in the light. He tugged me to the entrance of the rose maze. I looked at him curiously. And he smiled brightly at me.

The maze covered half of the garden. The vine walls covered with different colours of roses was high. The thorns were sharp and thick. By the time he guided me to a hidden path where a mini temple like structure stood in the cool shade, it was tea time (we skipped lunch and I never minded).

There was a table with two chairs in the temple. On the table was a long list of one bite cakes and snacks were resting on the tiers of the silver tripod thing and a tea set; the tea pot steam idly making me relax and slump in my seat. He sat from across me and laughed- it was melodic to my ears.

I blushed and sheepishly smiled back. He gestured me to lean back into my chair (it was comfy with it's pillows) and poured the calming tea into two tea cups. Mine and his. Such a gentlemen. I took a small bite into one of the scones to taste it.

"-yea, I totally agree!" The female voice was talking to someone.

"I know right?" Another voice answered.

I chewed slowly. What did she know? I glanced at him who was sipping the white and gold tea set cup silently.

"I still can't believe our Enemy is here."

My ears perked at the word 'Enemy' and 'here'. I risked another glance at him. He wasn't sipping his tea; he popped a chocolate piece of cake in his mouth. A faint bright orange glowed fiercely beneath his contacts. He- my eyes widened. The uneaten part of my treat fell on the table. His eyes stopped glowing and they trained me.

"How old do you think he is?"

"Well, no one has ever seen him and lived except our noble Lord, and he has never described him." She sighed dramatic. "Our Lord, God's peace, peaceful ruler. His name certainly matches him well."

The other female sighed just as dramatic.

"I bet that our Lord is as beautiful and powerful as the rumors say. An Archangel sent from heaven by God." She giggled.

"And I bet the enemy locked away to rot in a cell under the castle is as ugly and foul like the monster they say he is." The other female said amused, they howled in laughter.

I wasn't as stupid as I looked. I knew I was the 'Enemy' and that he was the 'Archangel'. They called me ugly and foul and monster.

He brought out a box from out of nowhere and opened it. He turned it around. Engraved on the box in bold gold capital letters was a name- my name.

SAWADA TSUNAYOSHI

I blinked in surprise. In the box was a silver chain necklace. On the necklace was a silver ring with white wings protecting the blue crystal in the center. He took out the necklace and showed me the ring. Engraved inside was: My forever love.

He brushed my untamed brunet hair out of my eyes and slipped the long chain around my neck. I admired the delicate ring and smiled at him. The smiled faded as I heard the females coming closer to our hidden spot.

He tugged on my hand and I followed him. All the way I played with the ring absent minded. He suddenly stopped and I walked right into his back.

"Noble Lord."

They greeted pleasantly and bowed and stared transfixed. They were Noble Women I noted as I peered over his should on my tip toes. I did not like how they look at him at all. I squeezed his hand.

"Noble Ladies." He greeted back.

They shyly blushed and giggled. The two women seem to notice me after much staring and I looked at them coolly. One of them plucked up the courage to ask who I was. But before she could finish, he apologised and barged pass.

We very quickly got to my room. My room was near his, in fact my room was directly opposite. It was dinner now, but I didn't want any.

"Tsunayoshi..."

I turned around to meet those contact eyes.

"Yes my Lord?" I said dully and he stiffened.

"I'll... see you soon."

"Good Night." I replied and shut the door gently in his face.

I pulled off my pillow and retrieved my Diary- my Diary does not have a name. I suppose I would call it Togtio. Dear Togtio...

Author's Note

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

So it had been revealed that we have been following Tsuna (tho that was obvious).


	5. Chapter 4

Monster Remix

4

I didn't eat dinner. I had no appetite for it, even if my tummy is protesting to me stubbornly right at this minute.

He told me that he 'fell in love with me' what is it like? To be loved... I shall ask him to tell me those words again, only this time with his real eyes. Those burning arson eyes.

I wonder what this beautiful necklace that he gave to me is? It makes me feel strangely relaxed and calm.

They call him a Archangel sent from God himself from heaven.

I call him Giotto. Whom fell in love with me- a filthy, dirty tainted Monster.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

X3 Smexy Giotto has been reveal. This style of writing is a lot different to my other story, but I'm sure you can see hints of it.


	6. Chapter 5

Monster Remix

5

"Sir!" The solider saluted at the commanding officer.

"At ease solider. Status report."

"Subject is staring to lose synchronisation with descendent DNA." The solider saluted and paused. "Sir?"

"You may speak."

"Subject's mental mind has deteriorated much faster than was predicted-"

A scream pieced the though the speaker loudly. The solider hastily turned the volume to the lowest but it did not help in the slightest.

"Leave it." The commander paused. "And you may leave."

"Sir! Yes, Sir!"

The solider let the door close shut smoothly behind him and the commander was left all alone with the droning noises of screams.

"Kufufu~" The commander laughed; his eyes narrowed. "How sad and unfortunate."

Dark purple mist danced around his leather gloved hand and a spear trident weapon materialised in his hand. A girl shorter and younger than the commander materialised in a similar fashion to the commander's weapon.

"Chrome, I want you to attract attention and cut down the fire power of the Red Lotus family again." The master said petting Chrome's dark hair fondly.

Chrome dematerialised with a blank look on her face at her master's order. It held no emotion or response to the master's touch. The master let his hand fall to his side carelessly and smashed the speaker with his weapon violently.

~ *FOUR*STAR*FISHES*~

In the mist of the darkness that had consumed Tsuna away and into a dreamless sleep, he started to hear strange noises. A mumbled of words clustered altogether like a small calm tidal wave, rocking back and fore in the vast ocean.

He was beyond confused why on earth would he have such a strange dream. Tsuna decided to concentrate on the words themselves since there was not much of a way to wake up.

"You.. Your... name... names... Tuna... Fish... What..."

Tsuna felt a little insulted even though he was not entirely sure that he was just called a Tuna fish.

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." His voice echoed loud and clear.

"Tsuna... Yoshi... Sawada... Tsuna... Yoshi..." It said rolling his name around as if to get used to the foreign name.

~ *FOUR*STAR*FISHES*~

"Nooo! Please! Spare me!" A man sputtered crawling backwards full of fear. "I have children-"

Chrome conjoined and threw a new sharp throwing knife into the pale man's hands and feet pinning it to the stone pathway. Without hesitating, or even letting the crinkled black suited man scream she let a claymore plummet to the ground - killing the man instantly. Chrome let the same fate happen to everyone she saw and sensed.

They must all die.

Of course, Chrome had not technically murdered them. That was the beauty of her mist flames; her power of illusions. A wave of 30 or so people all rushed out, clad in suits and wielded machine guns and the alike. One stood out from the rest, the leader of the group of people.

"Stop right there Treasure Pirate!" He yelled referring to Chrome.

Chrome did not paused to turn around and continued walking towards the fortified mansion. All the while screams split the air with noise and 30 dead bodies dropped into a messy mangled heap.

~ *FOUR*STAR*FISHES*~

A hard knock arose Tsuna awake; a ginger blond hair maid greeted Tsuna.

"Good morning Sir, I have brought you your breakfast." She said smiling and set the breakfast tray onto Tsuna's lap. "I will come back in an hour to collect your breakfast tray back, just leave it somewhere I can see it can I will take it away."

The happy maid whisked away and pushed the trolly in the hallway to where ever her job was required. Tsuna stared at his breakfast disinterested and ate in total silence. There was a soft knock a few minutes after he was slowly eating his food. It was the maid girl with light brown eyes.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you again, but I almost forgot to give you your washed clothes back." She explained; a outfit of complete abyss black clothing was set at the foot of Tsuna's bed. And she turned to disappeared behind the closed door, but before she could walk away, Tsuna asked her a question.

"What's your name?"

She looked at him in surprised. "Oh, my name is Sasagawa Kyoko, Sir."

"Are you going to give me breakfast in the morning?"

"Yes, it is my job as a maid Sir...?" Her eyes widened when she realised she did not know Tsuna's name.

"My name is... Sawada Tsunayoshi."

"Well, have a good day Sawada-san."

"Likewise." Tsuna said deadpanned.

Kyoko bowed good bye. Tsuna had replied a little coldly, although he did not seem to realised she had flinched. She was the maid of many warriors and it was not in her job description to question their mood.

Kyoko hummed as she went to the kitchen to have her own morning lunch. She pushed her trolly merrily into the court yard of the grand castle. Suddenly a bellow of warning signals alarmed the entire fortress city.

Multitudes of people flooded the court yard, all hurrying to arm against the invaders. The Red Lotus Royal Family.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Disclaimer: Sarkura does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

I'm glad that many still read even though I have not really written much. I hope that you enjoy this chapter.

It is the starting point of the madness that follows until one goes insane.

=)


	7. Chapter 6

Monster Remix

6

An explosion blew a large hole in the ground and shock the stone walls, red powder flew high into the stormy sky. Inside the city gates rows of different armed troops saluted smartly at their Superior.

"It's them! Platoon Cyclone, quickly evacuate the citizens though the castle gates!" Barked an order from a man wearing a priest robe.

The infantry split up into groups and rushed out to direct the people calmly into order.

"Platoon Beast and Hammer fortify the walls and shoot the enemy down without any extras."

Master bowmen and sniper riflemen followed their orders as professionally and effectively the last platoon. They rained arrows and bullets upon the large army.

"Uncle Knuckle!"

The priest robed man spun around. He hastily searched for the voice that called out to him.

"Kyoko!"

Finally he spotted her and made his way over to her swiftly.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded softly.

"It's Sawada-san!" She whispered harshly. "I don't know what to do!"

"Who's Sawada-san?" Knuckle had a bad feeling in his gut.

"Uncle Giotto's guest!"

"WHAT!" His gut feeling was right; he hoped that the ward on the ring he had blessed for Giotto worked. "Kyoko, it is dangerous here. Get to the castle and look for him, ask those you trust to help. It is important he does not die. Understood?"

Kyoko straightened up and saluted. "Sir! Yes, Sir!" Her eyes flared with determination.

"Good, now go!"

She ran and rapidly disappeared into the crowd.

"Uncle." He turned around and found his nephew in his fighting gear.

"Ryohei."

His nephew nodded and Knuckled nodded back.

"Be extremely careful Uncle Knuckle."

"You too."

Ryohei headed the same way as Kyoko, while Knuckled headed to the battlefield, where a blood bath was already happening and his healing gift from the Gods in heaven was needed.

~ *FOUR*STAR*FISHES*~

"Kyoko! Wait for me!" Yelled Ryohei.

She slowed down into a jog and her older brother caught up to her.

"Onii-chan?"

"Uncle told me to help you to the extreme." He explained. "Extreme mission criteria?"

"Search for Sawada Tsunayoshi and keep him safe." She replied shortly with a smile. "Follow me then Onii-chan."

The siblings arrived at Tsuna's room. Ryohei disregarded any privacy and opened the door without a knock.

"Hey, Sawada-san we're sorry for intruding on you..."

Tsuna stood in the middle of the white room; his back facing the brother and sister. His abyss black clothing contrasting to everything around him.

"Hm?"

Kyoko noted that he had his hood over his head.

"Erm, we have to go. It's not safe here anymore."

"Oh... I see. Okay then." Tsuna grabbed a book from underneath his pillow, his hood shadowing his eyes as he followed Kyoko. Ryohei followed behind to make sure nothing funny happened.

"Sawada-san?" Kyoko mumbled.

"Yes?"

"The person behind you id my older brother, Sasagawa Ryohei."

"Nice to meet you-"

"Extremely nice to meet you too Sawada! You can call me Onii-san!" Ryohei grinned. "Your wearing extremely all black I can't even see your eyes."

"Erm... thank you Onii-san?"

Kyoko giggled at his uncertainty.

"Oh, we're here."

They entered though large double oak doors. There was a good 10 or so people standing around a long table with many maps with red lines drawn on with accurate detail. Tsuna spotted Giotto immediately at the middle. They were in the war room.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Disclaimer: Sarkura does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

I think I will finish this story before continuing. The reason is because I actually don't have enough time to write a decent next chapter of Another Me. Blue Halo... it's kinda a fail. _

Be truthful! Does anyone want a smut? And should I skip a really horrific scene?

If there isn't more than 5 reviews with contribution then I will absolutely refuse to write any smut for this story. You would just miss all the action. xp hehe.


	8. Chapter 7

Monster Remix

7

The arguments creased when the soft knock on the door was done by Kyoko. My simple blue workbook fitted in my hand comfortably. The people around Giotto stopped in their actions further when I walked into the room, followed by Ryohei. Hush whispers spread among them like wild fire.

"He certainly looks like nothing I had imaged. Very small and fragile looking." Mumbled a messy silver haired male.

A man with short black hair told another also with black hair. "Look! It's him! The monster-"

"My name is Sawada Tsunayoshi." I lifted my glaze from the floor to glare at the men cowering before me. How weak.

The occupants in the room (except for Giotto and a few others) was shocked and froze. Kyoko's eyes softened, a little disappointed and sad; she had already guessed from washing Tsuna's clothes that he was the one responsible for killing many of their brave warriors. She also had already guessed that in the whole city, herself and another girl was the only ones trusted enough to handle the delicate situations. A small smile reached her lips and she softly sighed.

"Tsuna-kun, come. This way."

She gestured and I followed her though another door, down a flight of stairs, though an odd oak door and into what seemed like a training room. The training room had white painted walls and dark green tiles on the floor. Overall, the room was about the size of a full football pitch with no windows and only the built in lights above so that they could see.

"We'll be safe here. Strangely the most secure place is the training room." Kyoko said to me and touched the wall; she looked sheepishly over her shoulder and asked a question that caught my attention almost immediately. "Hamburgers?"

There was only one answer to that question: "Yes."

*Four*Star*Fishes*

"General, Sir!"

The soldier saluted the long silver haired General with respect as he passed. The silver haired General said nothing and entered his tent; he spotted his bed and crashed onto it stressed. His thoughts added coal to the raging fire in him.

"How dare they!" He spat- they left a bad taste in his mouth.

"Shishishishi..." The young adult grinned.

"VOIIII!" The General growled and glared hatefully at a blond male. "BELPHEGOR WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING HERE!"

"I'm the Prince, I can be where I want when I want." He paused slightly and continued, only his grin had turned from amused to devilish. "They must have asked you a number of things for you to get this angry General Squalo..."

"Of course the fuckers did." He mumbled and trailed off; he sharply glared at Bel. "Get out."

Bel opened his mouth to retort but closed it and simply went out of the tent. The large dark blue tent made of the most expensive silk was quiet at long last. The flickers of the fire in the middle gave the area warm and heat. Squalo sighed and his thoughts drifted away from the chaos and into the passionate haze of intense dark chocolate.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Disclaimer: Sarkura does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

X_X OMG Chapter 7! I forgot to write in 1st person! Naooooooooooo! I changed it! Erm... I kept some of the author note because it was relevant.

I'm sure many are confused- no. Make that extremely confused over the story's plot. The truth is, there is no plot. Shocker huh? Maybe not. The story started out as an outlet for my boredom and strife, vex, anger. By the 5th chapter, I realised that this randomness could be so much more than what I was doing with it. So... I left that cliff hanger at the end of chapter 5 as a statement. A gut instinct something twisted and chaotic was about to happen. Chapter 6 may have seemed boring. I don't know. What I do know is, I have great readers- and on that note, thank you very much for reading. =)

1)Tsuna's on going nightmare.

2)Tsuna was taken by Giotto to a unfamiliar place.

3)Tsuna feels... somewhat happy inside.

4)Forgets something important.

5)Giotto tells Tsuna that he fell in love with him.

6)Tsuna questions love and Giotto rather critically.

7)Giotto gives Tsuna a ring on a chain.

8)Tsuna being reminded he is a monster.

9)Tsuna having personal problems with high status titles.

10)Caution with his emotions.

11)Meets Kyoko.

12)His armor to cage his heart...


	9. Chapter 8

Monster Remix

8

Little time had passed by quickly since I and Kyoko sat on the cold stone floor to eat our yummy hamburgers. An explosion and mini earthquake dully shock the room and suddenly a hatch was opened and a projector was lower from the ceiling. On full screen a face I knew too well was standing, breathing and speaking.

"Good Evening Primo." The sadistic gleaming eyes on a handsome seemingly young face smiled gently.

"Likewise." Giotto responded coolly. Kyoko frowned at the screen.

Master rubbed his tanned hands together and stuffed them into his deep red trench coat. Giotto and a many different people stood near him locking glares directly at Master and some I did know and some whom was unknown to me.

"Lord Primo, shall we go straight to business and beat around the bush?" Master continued and ran his fingers though his hair. I flinched. "I know my most prized and loyal servant is here... I believe rental time is over, so give him back to me!"

"Tsu- the monster is no such thing." Giotto's eyes darkened at his slip-up. "You and I know this well Crimson. He is no servant but a-" The sound was cut off and the screen disappeared; the machine neatly placed itself back into it's hiding place waiting for when it was needed for use once again. The heated conversation was cut abruptly when a loud THUD! was heard by the occupants in the room. There was a large strange dent in the door leading to the war room .

Kyoko narrowed her eyes and punched the wall with a tight fist just as the door busted open; a tall figure clad in black clothing similar to my own stumbled into the room. Grinding chains shock the deafening silence. I was besides Kyoko, we was about 5 meters away from the curious dent. I watched from a far the red splatter of colour flicked onto the abyss marble green stone floor. The man had a slight indication he was platinum blond but his hair was dyed brunet hair, a heap on the floor I recognised him by his code name which was Forest Owl.

"Forest Owl..." I mumbled. His brown eyes flicked open; they darted hastily about the room and landed harshly upon my own brown eyes. He stood to his full height, higher than Giotto by some inches.

"Traitor," Forest snared and glared at me; eyes turned into a violent blaze of dark orange, a pure killing machine with full intentions of killing me. "you will die!"

From the corners of my eye I saw Kyoko wench out one of the most largest fire-armies I had ever seen from no where, like she tore the very fabric of space itself. The cool black metal sniper rifle was complex and a work of perfection. The funding, engineering and research to make Kyoko's weapon seemed immense.

Kyoko aimed the beauty at Forest and pressed the trigger. Somehow Forest evaded the bullet, Kyoko somehow didn't get knocked over by the recoil and fired another bullet glazing Forest's tanned skin and shredding some of his black trousers by the knee.

She was good at aim- I was useless.

Snarling he evaded another 5 bullets, myself behind Kyoko as we backed away from the blood thirsty man. I could sense the stress and tension in her muscle and I realised the next bullet was the last in her gun. The bullet was shot but missed it's target; Forest moved faster and suddenly appeared straight in front of Kyoko. She barely had time to use the solid gun as a shield, before she was knocked away to the far side of the room into wall. She crumpled onto the floor with only the energy to breath and look. Forest let a resentful glare aim itself at her. Her fearful glaze was fixed on me, she was not scared of herself dying but my death. I could feel the growing anger in my blood slowly building up. My eyes snapped back to Forest when he let a unrealistic laugh fill the room.

"Your pathetic." What was he talking about? "To think he always compared me to you. You can't even do anything."

Something clicked in my mind and I blunted it out unintentionally. "Your his highness' Bitch now, congratulations. You really have moved higher up in the world." It was flat, loud and sounded sarcastic- which it was the mind track I was thinking.

Without warning his dashed out his left arm in a sloppy feeble punch that lacked any power to knock over a piece of paper, despite this he was fast and could had inflicted some damage, however, I was not called Monster by my enemies and allies for no reason.

I am the fastest, the strongest, the coldest and the best of the best. I am The Monster.

I dodged his attack to my face while countering with a right round house kick to the face. My technique was solid and strong. I sent him flying in the air. Mid-air, he did a flip and kicked off the wall straight back at me with a sword; the blade covered in flames. I dodged the attack barely, it seems that I was still retaining any skills I had from old days... there was a noise that sounded suspiciously like a pissed off teenager on sugar.

"Ha-hie!" And the noise had come from where Kyoko was. Another girl in a maid uniform cried as she clutched onto the work of art. She stood up with Kyoko struggling slightly, she gave a nasty glare at Forest Owl. "How dare you almost destroy my beautiful rail gun! Haru is very angry!"

Wait... when did she even get there? The entrance was still littered with dead bodies and arrows making entrance impossible.

"Who the fuck are you!" Forest questioned my thoughts crudely.

"Ha-hie! You dare swear at me too, I will show you the horrors of my new inventions!" She screamed making rude gestures at Forest, to his horror. He never though he would be so humiliated in his life.

I sweat-dropped at how his attention was literally stolen by the maid/inventor Haru. It didn't matter much to me; It seemed that whatever was around Haru's neck that was disguised as a necklace drew the target's attention and it was enough for me. I roughly hit a few pressure points behind his back and gave his neck a swift chop and he collapsed onto the floor. Forest was out like a light bulb. Haru grinned as Kyoko gave a slight smile at me. I shyly waved at the duo.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

Took so long to write fight scene... Original Character is the master... and Tsunayoshi, I am sorry, next chapter may contain some er... disturbing memories come to surface? My grammar is bAd and to be honest sometimes I wonder if my basics is even correct. I wasn't really taught any grammar at all in primary school.

On a optimistic note, the internet is an amazing thing isn't it? And the person who wanted a longer chapter better be happy!


	10. Chapter 9

Monster Remix

9

"Hey! The my name is Haru Miura!" she said grinning. "Just call me Haru, it's too awkward for me when someone calls me Miura-san."

I offered a small smile in return, "Tsunayoshi Sawada... Call me Tsuna for short Haru," my glaze wandered over to Kyoko. "You too Kyoko, call me Tsuna."

Kyoko smiled in reply and tapped the wall with no particular focus. Again a mechanism triggered the wall to open up a long dimly lit corridor. "Tsuna-san... I know this is sudden but I think we all need a little rest." Without words I slipped into the bedroom Kyoko gestured me into. "If you need us, me and Haru will be in the training room." Haru and Kyoko gave my hand a hard squeeze (probably to give me some comfort even if it was not much) and closed the door softly behind her; I withdrew the dairy and within, wrote my sorrow down with ink and paper.

_Dear Togtio,_

_My Master was cruel. He threw me away bitterly disappointed after I could no longer do him a service; too broken to do anything but... he found a way to entertain himself- he used me like a ragged sex doll- TOY._

_Now I know I can fight. Not to my fullest but enough to defend for now. I will extract my revenge slowly and painfully on that hated man- but Lord Primo would hate me if I did such a sinful act... wait?_

_Why does he love me?_

_I don't know how I feel towards him, and I was meant to be killed after the Treasure Pirate infiltrated the Crimson Lotus headquarters..._

I sighed and dismissed my Master, Giotto, the world and myself. I tucked my diary safely away under the white and blue striped pillow and kicked off my black trainers before I climbed onto the single bed, barely staying conscious before nesting into a restless sleep.

*FOUR*STAR*FISHES*

In a dark and cold cell underground a figure laid on the hard stone beneath; it had cool thick metal chains restricting it's movements, only allowing enough to breath... the sudden roar of a chainsaw came to life and interrupted the silence. A warm thick substance smears itself across the cheek of the pitiful figure.

Above, a dim blub switched on. The helpless male slump twitched and squirted his dull brown eyes to adjust. Realisation struck hard: something terrible, something far worse than anything he had experienced before was about to commence. He was next and he was not going to be the last.

His metal cell door opened and creaked loudly; a low laugh sent trembles down his spine. The rag black clothing provided little cover and warmth; a wet and sticky hand gripped onto the figure's trouser and shredded them till the male was bare. The figure dared not move. It wasn't allowed. Not even to defend itself. Pity, that- it was too late.

"M-master!" the man smiled at the panicked servant thrashing around desperate to run away. Pain spread like fuel was chucked into wild fire; the young male yet a long awaited scream-

My eyes shot open.

The door to my room opened softly. If this was his death- so be it. The footsteps came closer and closer until they were at the back side of my temporary bed. The rustle of fabric moved and bed dipped from the weight. Arms coiled around my frame and the head of the unknown person tilted his head to rest in the crook of my neck. A familiar scent washed over me; it was Giotto, and he was hugging a monster. One of his large hands trailed down my side. I desperately willed my body not to react but I failed.

"Sleep." he whispered a warm ticklish breath down upon my neck.

"Lord Primo-" my voice hitched as one cool hand slipped under the edge of my black clothing- Giotto's hand was drawing circles around my belly button.

"Don't call me that... Tsuna," I could feel the grip he had on my clothes tighten and the gentle message pressure become more harder. "Giotto. Call me Giotto."

"But-" he interrupted sharply.

"Giotto." I was equally stubbornly however, and refused to utter the name almost distastefully

"Why are you here? I'm a monster that should be locked in a cell left to rot." a cold wave of emotions filled my inexperienced heart. "I've killed many people from the age of 8 years old."

Giotto turned my body into his chest; his strong arms warped around me tightly. "Tsunayoshi... you don't remember me at all do you?" He mumbled and pressed circles in my tense muscles.

Shock zapped me. My sudden uncertainty made a heavy guilt weigh on my shoulders. I looked directly into the faintly glowing eyes of Giotto. "Wha-what? What are you- mph!"

Giotto silenced me with a kiss, but I refused to submit. Who was he? One of Master's punish torturers? Adrenaline pumped into my blood quickly and I shoved Giotto on to the cool green tiled floor. What was going on!

"TSUNA!" Someone was calling my name... Giotto?

The bright lights flicked on. I wasn't in my temporary room; I was in the training room on the floor. Black boots came into my vision and then darkness...

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Cliffhanger! My shoulder hurts too much to write anymore... XD I think I hurt my shoulder but it was too much fun~ Merry Christmas and Happy New Year! Join the festive mood, we have cookies!


	11. Chapter 10

Monster Remix

- 10 -

Squalo twisted and turned while tossing in his deep sleep. A particular scene made him twitch and gently thrust his hips forwards. He gasped the blanket hard and locked the thick fabric between his legs. Squalo moaned. His back arched into nothing. His hips moving and pressing more desperately into the soft material and his legs coiled around more tightly. Now, the bed was moving slightly and squeaked in protest at a sudden jerk.

The room continued on silently until Squalo turned onto his back and fell harshly onto the cool stone floor. This jotted him to reality. He would never be able to have the man that haughty his dreams at night and yelled at him during the day.

He sighed changing out of his stained clothes and climbed back into the bed, hoping to have a dreamless sleep.

*Four*Star*Fishes*

"Nnn..." I growled.

_Kyoko... Haru?_

My eyes creaked open with some difficulty and squinted at the bright light the light bulbs emitted. My whole body was sore and numb from the cold floor and room temperature. By the time my eyes had adjusted all I could see was the training had been covered in ice- but no Kyoko or Haru. There was some kind of resistance around my knees and arms and my waist... it felt wet and slimy.

"Good, your awake."

"Huh?"

_Forest Owl? _

"Wha-what? I saw you get-"

"Beaten up?" His voice suddenly changed to a deep and mysterious tone that I was not familiar with. "Kufufufu, that was an illusion. Kyoko and Haru are safely tucked away in a bedroom down that corridor. Do not worry about them."

_Gah! How can I not worry!_

The person in front of me whom I believe to be Forest Owl was a lie. The image tore off like mist and scattered into nothingness. He wore a smart looking leather trench coat over a white shirt with black slacks and had worn leather gloves cover his hands; he was defiantly more taller. His hair was a mid night blue, long at the back and shin length fringe framed his pale face.

I didn't recognise him.

"Who-" Something inside me twitched. A man whom I did not know just interrupted me again.

"When the time comes I will tell you. For now, I shall adopt the alias Forest Owl."

Forest jabbed the wall with the bottom end of a trident he lazily somehow made appear in his hand and the panel on the ceiling opened. The projector descended smoothly; apparently used to the harsh conditions it had to face.

There was a blankness that I spotted in Forest's eyes for a few seconds and found myself surprised when I realised his eyes, they were mix matched. Blood red and a calm sad blue. That could not have been normal. I was proven correct when a strange black symbols became visible on the eye; the symbols flicked and changed.

"HIEEE!" I screamed.

A bemused smirk was on Forest's face. "I have an interest in wanting your Master dead and I'm sure you want to be back with your Giotto."

"I- I don't really know anymore..." I frowned. "I don't know what to believe in anymore."

Forest stared not knowing what to say, much less what action to take at the revelation. _The boy really dose not remember his relationship with Giotto in the past... at least he still has his soul unlike my Chrome-chan._

Forest found himself blunting out the words on his mind before he could stop them. "Come with me. I know what it's like. My dear Chrome is the same as you, and I don't mean in a master and servant experience. She has similar powers encrypted into her genes." Forest's eyes widened as did my own.

"Y-you want me go with you?" My uncertain tone was clear and I was sure it was evident even in my body language. "Can I?"

"... yes. I know your past. You don't remember much of it do you?"

I shock his head and suddenly I wasn't cold; I was frozen inside. "I remember only the killing."

A layer of warmth disappeared from my senses. _What the hell!_ My clothes were disappearing before my eyes till only my boxers were left.

"Kufufufufu..." He tried to contain his laughter but failed as a chuckled turned into a fully blown out mock. "Relax and just pretend your liking it. It is all in the act of getting out safely."

"How the hell does this help!" I fumed! "I'm naked and in a ice covered room. I will get hypothermia if this continues any longer!"

"Well we shall begin the show." A smirk graced his lips. "Tsuna. What I call you, is a very naughty distraction."

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

/ Embarrassed as hell about the smutty kinda bits, but I wrote it... The next chapter is going to be full of perverted-ness. -_- Guess who is Forest Owl?


	12. Chapter 11

Monster Remix

- 11 -

"Nugh!" I tried to suppress my voice and the moan was cut off with a choke. "No... no."

The camera zoomed down to my- ahem, private areas. Forest was grinning like a madman behind the camera, looking at a screen and gave me the thumbs up all the while chowing down chocolate bars and blasting music in his ears; though you wouldn't have had been able to tell because you could not hear the music outside the headphones.

The nerve! He was sitting down on a chair and the only part of the room that was covered in ice was near me. Seriously with the way he was reacting, you would think he was a movie director, directing a porno. Without a glance at me he scribbled something down on the sketch book and directed me what he wanted to do next.

_The camera will zoom out and zoom closely on your face._

I stared at the sentence before glaring at the camera. Quite honestly, what was the reason for the smut anyway? A naughty distraction? I still didn't understand how that would help with an escape. What good would a naughty distraction do? It's not like the enemy would take the bait...

*Four*Star*Fishes*

Chrome materialised besides Forest and gave a curt nod of her head to him before immediately ignoring her master, the scene before her gained her attention. She finely combed the illusion with a heavily critical eye. A pen and A4 book was pulled out of nowhere. Chrome wrote neat words effortlessly.

_Moan for the money._

*Four*Star*Fishes*

An extremely loud cry jotted Forest into shock since he had not expected it. The headphones did not block any of the pleasureful yells from Tsuna. Forest looked at what he was doing to Tsuna for the first time and realised (a bit too late but none the less noticed) the illusions were not of his own and were too real for his liking.

He saw Chrome give him a look of disappointment. The illusions were good enough for his standards but clearly Chrome though otherwise. He was slightly happy she was responding to him somewhat, even if she was damaging his pride and insulting him.

And it was painfully obvious what she was thinking...

_Coward._

Forest could not bring himself to retaliate when a he felt an arrow pierce his pride at her second thought.

_Couldn't even make this fake gay smut more believable 'cause your straight._

Another arrow stabbed his pride.

_Master I know your too scared. Hehe._

The last thought was so powerful, three arrows stabbed his already damaged pride. He was a Master, they were meant to be strong and being told you was scared, that was a stab at anyone's pride, but being told that by your servant, that was the second stab. Chrome laughed at him- final stab. Forest could only nod in shame and dully noted the screen he was observing was shaking up and down... someone was having fun. Forest sighed miserable.

Chrome had laughed at him and all you could hear in the training room was filled with Tsuna's moans, but then there was a few quiet ruffles of fabric. Forest was alert, Kyoko and Haru was waking up. He hadn't hit them, he drugged them with a sleeping dart.

*Four*Star*Fishes*

Kyoko shifted and stretched her stiff muscles and Haru followed suit. In font of them was a movie set, but something wasn't quite right.

They were in the training room, wasn't they?

The guy sitting on the chair labeled director turned around and waved before gestured them to come closer; they did and greeted quietly, Kyoko smiled at the expressionless man.. "Good afternoon Mukuro-san, you totally took us off guard. We need to train more, ne? Haru?"

"Yub! How is your super secret mission doing Mukuro-san?" Haru grinned.

He jabbed a thumbs up at the two and suddenly cringed while hastily erasing memories; it was almost like he was desperately trying to block the world out. Curiously filled Kyoko and Haru and they were all over his case like a hawk. They could feel the tense vibes radiating off Mukuro like waves and if chocolate was not helping him somehow, they were going to the source.

"What are you hiding from us?"

Mukuro finally whispered back. "It's not appropriate."

"Is it gore?"

"... No."

"Show us then."

Without warning yelling, loud screaming reached their ears.

"What the?" Muttered Kyoko and she peered over the camera.

She and Haru could not believe their eyes and shifted over to Chrome whom nodded at them (which they returned back with nods) and stared at Tsuna. It was Uncle Giotto's guest! If Giotto found out his guest/ greatest crush was being treated as entertainment... Logic however, was not working, since all three females was doing their very best to keep the incoming nosebleeds from spraying out. Mukuro on the other hand was ignoring everything again. He was in la la-land.

*Four*Star*Fishes*

Tsuna glared at everything in sight, mostly at the damned camera. The blue tentacles illusions that Forest had imagined only left ghostly touches on his skin at most and true to his words sometimes Tsuna was forcing his moans louder. Then that girl with dark hair and black eye patch arrived. She took control of the illusions and used more powerful mist flames to increase the realness of the situation...

The tentacles restrained his arms, legs and hips, keeping him in the air. One of the blue turned pink tentacle rested between his butt cheeks; it was wet and slimy and that sticky substance was making him want something and he craved it badly. Another was recklessly moving up and down Tsuna's erected dick at a fast pace. The only reason why Tsuna hadn't released yet was because a orange band around near the top of his manhood prevented him.

"Ahhh! Noo!" Tsuna whined, he wanted release so badly.

He was also frustrated he couldn't move his hips. What he could do however, was rub against the tentacle that held most of his weight and that he did.

Chrome noiselessly looked forward and ideas formed. Two tentacles hosted Tsuna up by his arms and a tentacle prodded his lips. Tsuna latched on and sucked madly, little pops and slurps sounds was heard. His moans were muffled when a thin tentacle flicked, curled and prodded his sensitive nipples. He clenched and unclenched his fists, his toes curled and uncurled. The ring around Tsuna's manhood was suddenly slid off and his moans were muffled again when he came all over himself.

"NUGHHHHHHH!"

His senses overloaded him greatly and Tsuna could no longer control anything, his mind was blank. The burst of immense pleasure was the only thing his mind could register.

*Four*Star*Fishes*

The girls had presitory smiles, they knew Tsuna was spent but they wasn't finished with him yet. Oh no, they were far from finished. Chrome could sense and could see the ending scene and Chrome executed it, literally.

The tentacle in Tsuna mouth slid out, "Nughh! N-no more!" Tsuna moaned though once again muffled, his mouth getting thoroughly fucked. Tsuna soon became erect again, all the tentacles were hard and did their duty faster.

Tsuna couldn't help himself, "MPHH!" and he released again.

He was gently lowered to the ground and all the tentacles came on him, mostly all on his bare chest, covering him over with sticky white substances in high quantities. He sucked in air rapidly from the high burst of sensations. The camera rolled on for a few more seconds before it stopped completely.

The illusions of ice and tentacles faded into nothingness, leaving Tsuna stunned and sprawled out, fully clothed (though his black trousers were wet) on the cool floor. He tiredly muttered, "Mind-fuck. Literally." and passed out.

Mukuro finally snapped out of his mind and stood up from his chair, "Phase two complete." on the little screen several important men dropped dead.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

Disclaimer: Sarkura does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

One thing before everyone kills me. This year will be extremely busy for me. School, Karate gradings, competitions (Karate and archery), responsibilities (picking up my nephew from school). Literally, I'll do my best to finish the story before I disappear for a while. Don't worry, I'll come back! Hope you enjoyed my erm... somewhat lame smut.

Sarkura: Sayaka Sakura thank you very much for your review and everyone else that reviews! If you read the first time I uploaded, that Chrome thought sentence was too confusing for me (how the hell I type that nonsense?) and I extended this chapter since I don't feel like I am about to drop dead.


	13. Chapter 12

Monster Remix

- 12 -

The sun's ray of light peaked over the mountain tops, giving warmth to the people of the city near the mountains. Bloody bodies littered the grounds outside the city gates and within the city- thankfully there was not a single bloodshed in the castle. Giotto stared hard at Crimson beneath his foot coldly. The red coat of the King (Crimson, the boss of his family) was stained black.

The dying King gasped for breath. "Lord Primo... will you kill me?"

"No. I will not give you the pleasure of knowing that I ended your life." Giotto paused disturbed. "Your infatuation with the monster- I don't understand why, why him?"

Black bat-like wings emerged from the King's back and then, Giotto understood. Stood in front of Giotto was not only Crimson, a real King of royal blood, there was also a demon from Hell.

"You understand now?" Crimson speech was slurred and a demonic layer over his voice sent chills down the spines of the warriors near him. Crimson crumpled to the muddy-blood soaked ground like his Generals and quietly mused that they enjoyed their deaths a little too much; well, at least he could die peacefully, having done his best to catch the Devil to make his own.

Giotto took a deep breath in and walked towards his castle, but before he left completely he commanded in a dark tone. "Kill him and turn him to ashes."

~ *FOUR*STAR*FISHES*~

Giotto arrived at the War room without interruption and immediately upon entering the room his super intuition told him something was amidst. He carefully made his way to the training room, a rotting smell stung his senses, hastily he wrenched open the door- the many bodies of the Vongola family was skewered and pierced by the staircase trap that could only be activated from within the training room. There was no doubt that Kyoko had done it, but why?

He looked closer at the faces and realised he didn't know them. More worried than ever, Giotto froze the bodies and metal blocking his path and sent the block flying down the stairs, the block crashed though the hole which once had a door on it. Down the stairs and in the training room there was no one but Lord Primo, however, there was a piece of paper (which looked like it had been ripped out from a notebook) held down on the floor by a black chain, attached to it was a beautiful gold ring with a ruby- the ring had the words engraved: My forever love. On the note itself was words and tear stains.

_Dear Togtio,_

_this entry would be the last addressed to you, it's stupid how simple minded I am, isn't it? Your name is an anagram from the name 'Giotto'._

_He- I will repeat it- I do not understand why he feels like he loves me._

_I think I want to know, even if I end up hurting myself more with knowing the truth. However, there is no way I could live with myself not being able to understand him. So what could I possibly do? I go with a man named Mukuro, and three females called Chrome, Kyoko and Haru, in search of the answers to what I am. Maybe that way my Archangel Giotto and Lord Primo is free of me. I'm just a monster and can not love._

_Lord Primo,_

_if you are reading this, forgive me for stealing two of your maids and not being sure of what I feel to you. And if you search for me, don't. Believe me when I promise we will meet again within the next 3 years I will be gone. I love you yet I do not..._

_Wait for me?_

_Your little monster,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi._

By the end of reading the diary entry and letter to him, Giotto's wings stretched out from the confines of his body; the white feathers shimmered with absolute power. "Yeah... see you soon my Love."

~ *FOUR*STAR*FISHES*~

Sat on a mighty thrown-like chair was a man in his mid-twenties, his stature was of dominance and the aura he let sweep out from him was murderous. He relaxed his posture and glared at the man who interrupted his meal. "Trash, what is it?"

The oak door opened softly and Squalo walked in, he was nervous but showed no trace of the emotion in his body language. He silently cursed the man in front of him but quickly brushed off his thoughts; the Boss was not a patient person. "The Heir candidate's signal has moved away from the Vongola city and their defensive power has been cut sharply due to their recent skirmish and annihilation of the Red Lotus Royal Family."

The Boss idly played with a feather ornamented in his short black hair. "Tell the other trashes to get ready for a War in Hell."

Squalo left with a bang, he closed the door angrily and muttered. "Fucking Boss. Excels at war but oblivious to how people feel like a naive child."

He found Bel and the other Generals lounging in the dinning room and proceeded to vent his anger while waving his sword (attached to a compartment under his sleeves) threateningly in their faces.

"We're going to FUCKING HUNT A BRAT AND KILL HIM!"

* * *

><p>Author's Note:<p>

Disclaimer: Sarkura does not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

TADA! Guess what?... I finished the First Arc- which I will dub: Confusing Events.

Thanks for reading, did it seem like I was near the end of the first arc? I thought it was. The next arc will be called... Revelations!


End file.
